This application relates to light sources for swimming pools, spas and the like, and particularly to a combined light source and ozone generator.
Most swimming pools and spas need, if not require, illumination. Conventionally, such illumination is provided by incandescent lamps mounted in fixtures provided in sides of the pool or spa. More recently, fiber optics have been utilized in the illumination of swimming pools. Here, one manufacturer provides a relatively large fiber optic bundle consisting of many smaller fibers, along with a lighting unit that is installed remote from the pool. The fiber optic bundle is routed from the lighting unit to a small port below the water level of the pool, where light basically is piped into the pool. One advantage of this system is that when the light bulb fails, it can be easily changed at the location remote from the pool.
In some spas, small, discrete optical fibers are routed from a conventional light source to various locations around the spa where holes are drilled in the side of the spa. The fibers are then simply inserted into the holes so that the end of the fiber is flush with the interior wall of the spa, and the fiber is glued in place, sealing the fiber at the same time.
In these illumination schemes, any sanitization system is independent from the lighting system.
Applicant provides an ozone generator for sanitizing and oxidizing water of the pool or spa, the generator being of the ultraviolet type and which also utilizes the same ultraviolet radiation that generates ozone to provide illumination.
A combined ozone generator for sterilization of water in a pool or spa is disclosed. Here, an ozone generator utilizing a mercury plasma tube generates ultraviolet light in order to disassociate diatomic oxygen in a flow of air past the tube to form ozone. A variety of light guides and surfaces proximate the plasma tube are coated with phosphor compounds that luminesce in the presence of ultraviolet light. These light guides and surfaces then radiate or pipe the light to where it is radiated.